


Kurobas Ficlets

by cautiousArdent



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of these were written from prompts I got from friends of mine on Plurk. Enjoy! Pairing + Prompt appear before the ficlet itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurobas Ficlets

**KasaKise - First Kiss**

Their first kiss was a quite normal one for teenagers such as themselves. Of course, they both have had kisses before, but this was their first kiss. It was somewhat awkward for the both of them, and there was no tongue involved. Well, at first. At one point, Kise took the initiative to go farther. It was sloppy, though, and their teeth bumped and Kasamatsu was almost taken aback. It was a short kiss, however, for one so passionate.

Nevertheless, when they broke the kiss to take a breath, Kasamatsu kicked Kise – literally – out of the locker room and towards the gym.

 

**KasaKise - Seeing Penguins in Their Natural Habitat**

“Woah! Senpai, look at the penguins!” Kise exclaims as he points to the black and white animals. Kasamatsu shivers slightly before he nods. They were both bundled up for the extremely cold weather, and it was shown by Kise, who currently had on two different hats.

“We did come here because you wanted to see them in their ‘natural habitat,’” he tells the blonde. All Kise smiles at his boyfriend and then watches the penguins again. Kasamatsu tries to watch the little animals, but he keeps looking back towards the blonde standing next to him. He smiles to himself as he takes the other’s hand.

 

**KasaKise - Fistfight**

Kasamatsu was not the first one to throw the punch this time. The other guy – someone just randomly playing basketball in the park who was picking on someone else – actually threw the punch first. So, technically, it was not his fault when he reaction-punched the guy square in the jaw. The other teen stepped back a little and paused a minute before punching Kasamatsu again.

Kise was standing on the sidelines and had no idea what to do as they punched each other. Finally, he punched the teen, too. Kasamatsu had to stop him from punching the guy again before they both turned to leave the other teen standing in confusion.

 

**KagaKuro - First Date**

It was the redhead who asked Kuroko if they should go on a date, so, naturally, the blue-haired teen assumed he knew what they were going to do. They just sat on a bench together in the court outside the school. Neither of them really spoke right away. Finally, Kagami stood up.  
“Want to play a game with me?” he asked the other teen as he holds out the basketball he brought.  
A slight smile formed on Kuroko’s face as he joined his boyfriend on the outdoor court.

Later, the others ask about their date.  
“We played basketball,” Kagami responds.  
“That isn’t a date!!!!” the others yell.

 

**KagaMomo - A Confession With Kuroko and Aomine Spying on Them**

“Yo, you know where Satsuki is?” Aomine asked Kuroko. All he did to respond was put his finger up to his lips. Aomine tilted his head and looked over to where Kuroko was looking.  
Momoi and Kagami were talking together, and at first Aomine had no idea what was going on or why Kuroko was spying on them.

Then it hit him.  
“Oi, oi, oi,” he whispered to the lighter blue-haired teen, “Is this a love confession?”  
Kuroko nodded. Aomine swore he saw a small smile on his face. But maybe he was just seeing things.


End file.
